1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to highly secure optically based keys and locks that are practically invulnerable to all attempts to get unauthorized entry in to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The steering column locks that began appearing on automobiles in the 1970's only slowed down car thieves a little at first. It was discovered that the lock mechanisms could be punched out with slide hammers to free the steering wheel, and the electrical switch could then be manipulated with a screwdriver.